moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: April 30th, 36 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session on April 30th, 36 LC. Record Elberich Haltring: I call this session to order. Before we begin I will just note that most recently Chancellor Emerson has appointed myself as Speaker of the Senate. Due to the state of the Ministry of Justice it's operations will fall under the direction of the Chancellory for the time being. Anyway, now onto last week's items. Starting with what the Ministry of Eclectic Wizardy did on Sunday. Does anyone from the Ministry wish to speak? Minister Liridian? Gehlnarine Liridian: Oh wait.... I wasn't there.... But I did receive a report. Elberich Haltring: The floor is yours. Gehlnarine Liridian: According to the report I received from Deputy Minister Demes, we had received word of a disturbance at Ambermill. We had intruders. Several cultists had infiltrated our work and attempted to steal several pieces. Upon stopping the intruders, the leader was found with a cryptex...a locked container sealed with a ward. We currently are working with Academics to decode and open the cryptex and see what it could mean. Elberich Haltring: Thank you. Who attended the party hosted by our gracious allies within the Dwarven Vanguard? Senator Arc, please step forth if you would and give us a summary of the festivities. Senator Emberstar, would you wish to step forth instead? Alazea Emberstar: Er... If I must, even though I'm already speaking about the trip from this week. Elberich Haltring: That is okay. Please take the floor. I suppose not. Oh, never mind. After Senator Arc. Farel Arc: '''The Dwarven Vanguard hosted an anniversary party in Dun Modr of the Wetlands. The party was a great success and people from various factions came to eat, drink, and make merry. There were battles of the pets and a Dazzling Wand tournament at the end. Thank you. '''Elberich Haltring: Thank you, Senator. Senator Emberstar, you may now take the floor. Alazea Emberstar: Thank you, Mister Haltring. I'm happy to report that this week's field trip to the Jade Forest of Pandaria was a rousing success. We gathered many pandaren and mogu artifacts from the designated areas I surveyed for us, and they'll make wonderful contributions to the museum. They'll be logged accordingly and tested for magical presence before being put into consideration for the vault. That is all. Elberich Haltring: Very good, thank you. Now then on to the training hosted last evening. Does the Minister of War wish to come forth? Vanidicus Alexander: Very well. We began a rudimentary basis on group banishment tactics for various species of Demons. We established a basis to build on for next time. I was generally pleased with the progress. Updates to come in future. Thank you. Elberich Haltring: Thank you, Minister. Now onto next week's schedule. Minister Liridian, would you care to come forth to speak about MEW's planned event on Monday? Gehlnarine Liridian: On Monday we will be having an introductory course on Demons. We will cover the classifications of Demons, their origins, weaknesses and an introduction to proper defense against them. Elberich Haltring: '''Thank you, Minister. I will now open this floor. If anyone wishes to speak please make it known by raising your hand. Minister, the floor is yours. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''As Minister of Eclectic Wizardry, it is my job to ensure that my Ministry keeps a proper balance between understanding the darkness and still approaching it with due caution and restraint, additionally taking down Cultists and Rogue Mages with the assistance of the Ministries of War and Justice. As such...my Ministry has done a spectacular job of the study and leaning towards understanding the darkness. But we have been lacking in the area of proper restraint. As I will not have my Ministry become the Parliament of Violet Shadows...to head our Department of Magical Defense...to keep cultists at bay and to keep the balance, I have appointed Magister Laeran Dawnstrike as the head of our Department of Magical Defense. He has graciously accepted the job and his position is effective immediately. Thank you. '''Elberich Haltring: Thank you, Minister. Would anyone else care to speak? Mab Nimue: Wait! Yes me. Elberich Haltring: Please step forth, Senator Nimue. Mab Nimue: Hi Everyone! I am Mab Nimue, in Humanoid Resources, and I send out baskets, if you didn't know. If you ever feel like someone needs a basket for any reason, such as good work, or if they look kind of down, or it's just been a rough week, please contact me and I will GET ON THAT! I will make their week! I will be like, hey, here's some glitter, and some food, and wine. And a cat. So there's that. Elberich Haltring: '''Thank you, Senator. Anyone else wish to speak-- Vice-Chancellor, the floor is yours. '''Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Speaker Haltring. Mage-Commander Alexander informed me that a bunch of his files from War went missing the other day, if you have information that would aid in their recovery please let him know.. Elberich Haltring: Thank you, Mister Vice-Chancellor. Anyone else? Elberich Haltring: I see nobody else wishing to speak. As such due to there being no tabled legislation this evening, we shall proceed to promotions. Minister Brisby, would you care? Hellissa Brisby: '''Yeah. None of you are getting promoted this week, because someone stole the war files. The end. '''Elberich Haltring: Very blunt. Thank you. And with that I call this session to adjournment with plenty of time left in the evening. Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Events Category:Documents